hamster_prismfandomcom-20200214-history
Explained: TD First Generation Rankings
25. Katie Since she is only a contestant for five episodes, excluding cameos and her appearances on Celebrity Manhunt, Aftermaths, Haute Campture and TDDDI, there really isn't a chance for her to develop a personality. That's not really her fault, but it just makes these episodes that much more important. I always saw her as the sidekick to Sadie and not just because her best friend outlasts her. Compared to her, she's just shallow, admitting that she's the pretty one. She actually does fairly well in challenges, particularly dodge ball, where she's seen on the court for each round. Yet, there was nothing terribly compelling about her besides her friendship with Sadie. She might have a cute moment here and there, but I honestly don't see the appeal of someone who is just the shadow of a much stronger, funny and entertaining character. While this is more of a personal reason, and highly subjective, I'm slightly annoyed by the way my name is used in the show. Had I actually LIKED the character, I probably would like her more and wouldn't consider her a poor representation of my name. Honestly, part of my hate for her is that she reminds me of some of my past friendships. As the type of person who does not usually grab the spotlight, it's easy to be delegated as "the friend", the person who is only valued for their loyalty to someone else. I know what it's like to be in that position so it honestly doesn't surprise me that Sadie outlasts her in TDI. She's just there to give a nod of approval, say "eeeeeee" with her bff or give a witty comeback. She doesn't develop any sort of personality, so it seems to morph into the same one that Sadie presents, making her personality look like a carbon copy. 24. Ezekiel 23. Beth 22. Noah 21. Geoff 20. DJ 19. Trent 18. Eva 17. Blaineley 16. Justin 15. Owen 14. Cody 13. Sadie 12. Duncan 11. Gwen 10. Bridgette 9. Sierra 8. Alejandro 7. Izzy 6. Leshawna I love her. She's sassy, independent, confrontational, loyal and unafraid to voice her opinion. She sticks up for her friends, like Gwen and Bridgette in TDI, vouching for both of them against Heather. Even with her many friendships, I never saw her as a sidekick. She's always been her own person. While many of her fights with Heather were to defend one of her girls, she acts by her own accord. Unlike most, I actually love her in TDA and was glad that she took on a different role from before. While she was the finalist's best friend in the previous season, she becomes even more independent as a disloyal Gaffer. I was glad that she didn't have a free pass through the season, not that she coat tailed on Gwen, but at times I felt like she was only on screen to support her. Here, she struggles to regain the trust of her team, something she never faced with her allies in TDI. She has to grapple with the fact that while she knows how to be assertive and stand up for herself, she needs to take a step back and realize when the approach does not work. She does not become completely selfless, but she does recognize the strengths of each of her teammates and claws her way to the merge. 5. Tyler 4. Courtney 3. Harold Harold is easily the best underdog the show has given us. As an awkward person, I can relate to his lack of social charisma. I adore his catchphrases and references to Napoleon Dynamite which gives a caliber of humor to the show. Between the pranking, eliminations and rivalries, Harold makes light of situations, like his status as an underdog, making him an entertaining character to watch. Unlike Cody, he doesn't try to make himself look cool which I appreciate. He accepts that he is a bit of a geek but he also stands up for himself when criticism goes too far. He's also one of the most heroic characters of the first generation cast. For two full seasons, particularly TDA, he puts up with Duncan's bullying and teasing until the final four. He demonstrates that he can succeed when the odds are stacked against him and serves as an important component in the challenges. Particularly in Masters of Disaster, not even Chris thought that the campers could be saved, up until Harold pulled out bendy straws and used his lock picking skills to save both teams. Aside from heroism and humor, Harold is incredibly talented. His "mad skills" make him lovable, like using nun chucks in The Big Sleep, crafting a ghost in The Sand Witch Project, and creative num-yo's techniques. He's also a surprise member of the Drama Brothers, demonstrating that he has not given up on his beatboxing from Not Quite Famous, and performs alongside Trent, Justin and Sasquatchanakwa. 2. Lindsay 1. Heather Navigation Category:TD Category:Opinions